


Cancelled Plans

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied Sexual Content, Let Eclipse Sleep Megs, Megatron needs to give her more nights off, Multi, Multiple Partners, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Prostitution, fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron thought he was going to have a good time with Eclipse this weekend.  But he didn't notice how tired she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancelled Plans

 

"Go home."

 

"Um... sir?"

 

"I said, go home, Lugnut."

 

"But sir... you asked me to come up."

 

"... I did, but now I need you to go back to your apartment."

 

"Is... Is Miss Eclipse okay?"

 

Megatron rubbed his nose bridge before he turned back to his bodyguard.  "Yes... she's just very tired at the moment." 

 

Lugnut looked confused for a moment before he realized what the other was saying.  "Right... Yes, Boss.  I'll be on call if you need me."

 

Shutting the door on the other, the CEO sighed as he headed back to his bedroom.

 

He really didn't want to admit it, but this was partly on him.

 

The only season Eclipse was dead asleep in his bed was because he had been fucking her hard all week, not even taking into fact that with her busy work schedule, classes, and assignments, she had little time to sleep since he had taken up most of it riding her into his mattress or any other surface he fucked her on.

 

Shockwave had been there with him earlier.  Megatron had called up Lugnut to start off the weekend with an all-night train on her when she zonked out on the couch.  Shockwave had brought her back to the bed to check her out before he recognized that she was suffering from fatigue.

 

As much as he hated being told no, Megatron knew he had the stoic Shockwave around for a reason.  The logic-thinking man had warned him that trying to force an exhausted Eclipse to have sex would only get her sick, which was a clause in their contract.

 

While Megatron had Shockwave's loyalty, the man had Eclipse's safety and rights established as number one priority next to him.  The last thing they needed was for something to happen to Miss Eclipse that could get out to the media with paper proof they could not refute.

 

Shockwave had told him soon after she became their 'woman' that while he would serve his boss loyally, he would have to forgo part of his loyalty to put Eclipse's person as more important than him.  His argument, he explained before his CEO could demand an answer, was that if he kept Megatron his priority over her, there was a chance he would side with Megatron over Eclipse when it came to her health and safety.

 

The last thing Megatron needed, especially when it came to training a woman to satisfy his needs, was for said woman, Miss Eclipse, to get seriously injured or possibly something as bad all for his personal gains.  No matter how good Shockwave was, things like that could not be kept secret for long and Megatron didn't need a missing woman on his head while trying to maintain a company he had built up from the ground.

 

A stupid argument, Megatron had thought, but a sound one.  Megatron needed someone to keep her interests in mind.  He... sometimes did not take it into account, just like he almost did tonight.

 

Shockwave had left soon after and Lugnut had arrived soon after.  So after having dismissed them both and with nothing to do, Megatron sighed as he resigned himself to going to bed early that night.

 

Hopefully by tomorrow night, she would be feeling better.  He didn't want to make her feel as if he was going to run her into the ground.

 

Because when Sunday came around, he, along with Shockwave and Lugnut, would definitely run her into the ground.  And the mattress.  And the couch.

 

Eclipse had better enjoy the two nights she was getting off.  Because he most certainly would not. 

 

END


End file.
